


Take Me Far Away

by loststolenandfound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, Collars, Dom Harry, Feminization, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststolenandfound/pseuds/loststolenandfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's only slept with 2 people. </p><p> </p><p>And both of them were Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GQ

**Author's Note:**

> GQ magazine annoyed me. And this whole thing in my head of Dom Harry and Sub Louis will not stop plaguing me. Mehhhh.
> 
> If it isn't clear (I like to think I make it clear but I normally don't and like I'm not very good at saying things as they are but basically, there's fem Lou and male Lou and this is the first time I've written feminization but as I said, it won't leave me alone and after having spent actual hours trying to fight it, I gave in and started writing. So please let me know if it's any good. Thanks :-)

“You’re gonna be good for me yeah?” Harry asks between nipping and pulling the skin on Louis’ neck playfully with his teeth. 

 

Louis moans at the feel of the boy biting into him, he can feel Harry pressing in to him, their waists together and they’re rutting into each other, both chasing friction and pleasure, and he groans at the deep voice of his lover.

 

“Mmhmm, yes, Harry,” Louis’ words are a moaned tumble but he knows that Harry’s heard them when the taller sucks more of his skin into his mouth and releases it with a pop, “I’ll always be good for Hazz-aahhh.” Harry’s really pressing into him now, their lower halves rubbing together and both of them are hard but Louis is so constricted in his skin tight black jeans that he can’t possibly get any harder, surely, it’s really starting to fucking hurt.

 

“Wait here then.”

 

And Louis’ alone, his hands bracing himself against the door in an attempt to stay upright despite how much he wants to sink to his knees. He’s panting and he’s so hard that he’s pretty sure he could arch in to the air, imagine Harry’s lips around him and he’d have his release. But he won’t. It’s not so much that he can’t (after all, he’s not collared right now; there’s nothing to stop him from doing so,) it’s more so that he won’t, he won’t spoil what he knows is to come.

 

He’s excited, it runs through him, jumping its way through his veins and he’s thoroughly looking forward to the next two days, so much so that he moans a little at the thought of what Harry has planned in his filthy mind.

 

Harry’s returning and has got his newest purchase safe within his hands, cradling it like the prize possession it already is, despite it never having actually been used yet. He’s stripped himself of his clothes already, his cock hard against his tummy and already leaking precum, his necklaces bounce off his chest from where they sit beside

 

He drinks in the sight of Louis who’s still seemingly trying to catch his breathe collapsed against the door.

 

“I bought something Lou, think you’ll like it,” Harry murmurs, already beside Louis once more and pressing his naked skin into the elder’s clothed form, “You wanna open it for me babe?”

 

Louis’ looking through half lidded eyes as he swallows back the saliva that has quickly formed in his mouth, and he lets his eyes roam over the inked skin that seems to be surrounding him from every angle; pressing its way into him and filling his eyes.

 

There’s a parcel in Harry’s large hands, it’s neatly wrapped in silver paper and it’s circular in shape. Louis murmurs his thanks to Harry as he takes the gift and begins to unwrap it.

 

“Don’t thank me yet Princess, you haven’t even opened it yet,” Harry presses his lips to Louis’ jaw line, just below his left ear, and waits patiently while Louis tears in to the paper.

 

“Oh, Hazza,” Louis’ not often speechless but this, _this_ is something else, and it takes his breath away. It leaves him in a choking gasp and those surely aren’t tears building in his eyes. They are though, and his eyes well up and he can only mewl a whimper before throwing himself in to Harry’s waiting arms.

 

“I take it that you like it then, sweetheart?” Harry’s smiling, his heart full with love for this boy, _his_ boy.

           

“Yes, Haz, God, I, I love it and you, I love you. And this, God I know we talked about it but…” Louis’ pressing himself as tightly into Harry as he possibly can and he’s cradling the newly opened gift in his hands.

 

“Shall we pop it on you then babe?” And with that, Harry’s taking the gift from Louis, undoing it and both boys hold their breath as the light pink collar is placed snug around the elder’s neck.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous Lou, I knew that colour would suit you, it looks so good around your neck like that.” Harry palms himself and can’t help but rut a little against Louis’ hip.

 

“I got some other stuff too, I know we’ve been making other things work so far but I figured that we ought to get you some proper stuff, like to make it more official… So you wanna come see what I bought for you Princess?” Harry’s grazing his lips against Louis’ skin, just below the pink leather collar, and he bites, he can’t resist the temptation and his lips are tugging gently at the tan soft skin and he grows even harder when Louis lets his head drop back to offer even more of himself to Harry. His teeth release the skin and his tongue laps over the mark that’s left behind.

 

Harry’s moving away a little and Louis misses the heat of him instantly, he whines and before he knows it, Harry’s back. And he’s got something in his hand, the mere sight of it makes Louis harden and his cock presses against his boxers and the zipper of his jeans is pressing into him slightly and he wants his trousers off. He wants Harry to take him, right then and there, and _fucking hell_ Harry’s long fingers are clipping a pink lead on to him and tugging and _damn it_ , the boy may as well be tugging on his cock because right now it all feels the same to Louis. The pleasure that erupts in him is too much and he lowers one of his hands and squeezes himself. The deliciousness of the hold races through him and he does it again, and Harry _doesn’t stop him_ , Louis feels the green eyes watching him squeeze and cup and rub himself and Louis knows he should stop, that he shouldn’t be doing this, he’s collared now and he knows how he ought to behave. But it’s all too good and too much and with a pant and a moan, Louis comes in his jeans, the wet cum seeping into his boxers and leaking through to his jeans. He’s shuddering and his legs are quaking and Harry’s pulling lightly on the lead now, not leading Louis anywhere, seemingly just to make the boy aware that it’s there.

 

“Was that good for you Lou? Did my little darling enjoy that?” Harry’s so hard and he desperately wants to push Louis to his knees and make him suck his dick, wanting to feel the way Louis’ tongue presses against the underside of his shaft. Instead though, he just looks at Louis, who’s still shaking a little with the after tremors of his orgasm, he just puts his lips tantalisingly close to Louis’ own. They don’t touch, they just breathe and pant a little with excitement into each other’s mouths, “I think we need to have a little reminder lesson don’t we Lou?”

 

Harry pulls away and Louis wants to cry when he realises that the lips he loves most in the world are moving away from him. He’s all too eager to chase after them and so that’s exactly what he does, as soon as he feels Harry pull the lead and tug his collar, Louis makes his feet work and step by step they carry him closer to his Harry.

 

\-----------------------

 

The lace is digging in to his thick thighs and the material is snug against him, it presses into him and holds his cock and balls together tightly; the feeling of restriction makes Louis even harder but he thinks that the material’s surely going to rip soon against the strain.

 

Harry’s busy doing something behind Louis and there’s not a lot he can do besides focus in on the feeling of the lace that holds him tight.

 

“You’re doing so well babe,” Harry is back, running one of his hands through Louis’ hair and it feels good, the way the short fingernails scratch gently across his scalp, so good that Louis hums happily, gently rubbing his face against Harry’s bare leg.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, no babe, none of that, you’ll undo all of my hard work.” Harry smiles, nudging Louis’ head away from his legs and smiling at the way the kneeling boy pushes out his lower lip in a frown.

 

“It feels good Haz,” Louis whispers into the air, as if he was admitting a secret, “The collar, I didn’t think I wanted it but I do and I love you. Thank you for my new collar Hazza.”

 

“Babe, it’s your new collar but we’re going to be keeping your other one too.” Harry smirks as Louis sends him a questioning glance.

 

“You see,” Harry can’t help but drop to his knees in front of his boyfriend and pull him in closer. His hands press into the skin just above the white lace panties and his fingers craze the upper part of Louis’ bum which isn’t covered by the skin tight material. “These look so good on you Lou, look at how tight they are, bet you feel all snug in them huh? They don’t even cover all of you up; you fill them out so well and your skin looks so tanned and I could fucking lick you all day long.”

 

Louis whimpers at that, he _wants_ Harry to lick him all day long, and Harry must get that because he chuckles. It’s a low sound full of mirth and it makes Louis lift his eyes from where they’ve been fixated on watching the tendons jut out every time Harry squeezes his bum and Louis can’t help but lick his lips now and demand that Harry fuck him. But he instantly regrets it when he feels Harry’s hand smack him, the action making the round flesh jiggle and the lace dig into him that little bit more and Louis’ hips jump forward and jut into Harry’s naked body and fuckfuckfuck, Louis’ cock grows even more at that and he physically bites his lip to stop himself from making anymore noise.

 

“Oh darling, we were doing so well, you were being such a good girl for me and now you’ve gone and let that mouth of yours run away with you huh?” Harry lets go of Louis completely and moves away to the bedside cabinet, pulls open the top drawer and retrieves a small make up bag with Princess Lou written on the side in curled font.

 

Louis wants to ask, the question is at the tip of tongue but then he remembers that he’s collared now. Maybe not his usual collar but this new pink one has the same purpose and Louis still wants to make his Harry proud.

           

So he kneels, the lace still cutting into his skin slightly, not painfully but enough to keep him constantly aware of its presence and his eyes slip downwards just enough to see how he bulges out, his dick hard and confined within the material.

 

“Got you this as well babe, all the makeup we could ever want for you, but we’ll save that for tomorrow. For now,” Harry’s back by Louis’ side and has one hand stroking through Louis’ feathered hair while the other routes around in the bag.

 

“Aha!” Harry’s triumphant and he tugs the brown hair between his fingers until Louis’ head angles to look up at him.

 

Louis swallows; the sound of the gulp ringing out loudly in the room and the feeling of his Adam’s apple pulsing out against the collar, and his eyes widen with the sight of the glitter pink object that Harry’s holding with glee.

 

“This is for you, need you to be my good girl tomorrow Lou, so we need to get you all stretched out for me tonight and then you’re going to keep this in and tomorrow I’m going to spend all day with my favourite princess. That sound good to you, love?” He’s still got his hand firmly planted in Louis’ hair and the kneeling boy can’t do much more than whimper his assent.

 

“You can use words Princess.”

 

“It sounds so good Hazza, I want that, please,” Louis’ pushing his head up desperately straining to nuzzle into Harry’s hand as much as possible.

 

“So eager aren’t you love? Anymore of that and I’ll start thinking you prefer being my girl more than my boy, huh, come on then, onto the bed with you and let’s get you sleeping, we have lots planned for tomorrow.”

 

The pair clamber on to the bed and Harry attaches Louis’ lead to the headboard, ensuring the smaller boy stays where he’s placed, and then Harry manipulates his lover’s body so that the duvet covers the bottom of his legs.

 

“Turn over babe,” Harry directs, helping Louis to turn on to his stomach without the lead becoming tangled around his neck.

 

Harry looks at the full bum that lies in front of him now and strokes himself when he sees the way that the white lace barely manages to cover the two pert cheeks.

 

“So beautiful babe, just want to,” Harry lowers his face so that his chin is nestled on the lace, “Kiss and bite and lick and suck and _fuck_ , you’re so fucking gorgeous Lou. Such a beautiful Lou.” And Harry does exactly that, he peels down the lace achingly slowly and he smirks knowingly when he hears Louis gasp thanks to the lace pulling against his erection which is trapped between his body and the mattress. His teeth nip their way around the flesh and after a few minutes he moves so that his tongue is flat against the crack of Louis’ arse.

 

Louis bites his lip, it’s already sore from where he’d bitten it earlier but he knows what Harry is about to do and the mere thought has him wanting to thrust his hips down into the mattress below him.

 

Harry’s licking, his tongue moving slowly, leisurely kitten licks, along the flat of the crack and occasionally swirling; teasing, before moving away from Louis’ hole once again.

 

Louis wants to rut his groin in to the bed, create enough friction for him to cum, he’s so hard and it hurts, it physically pains him because of how much his poor cock is squashed against the pulled taught lace. Thanks to the way that Harry’s lowered it from his bum the material is bunched up and dragging his hard prick in the wrong direction, it should be hard and stood against his tummy but instead it’s not and Louis can’t come, and it’s frustrating and there’s tears welling in his eyes. The pleasure greater than the pain but the inability to cum makes him so desperate and he grips the bed sheet between his hands and gasps, small puffs of air falling from his mouth every time Harry’s wet tongue slides against his hole.

 

Harry’s tongue slips in to Louis’ hole, he’s nestled between Louis’ thighs now and his cross necklace keeps bouncing against Louis’ inner thighs and sometimes, depending on how deeply Harry’s thrusting his tongue in, swinging in to Louis’ balls.

 

“So gorgeous Lou, think you’re ready now babe,” Harry’s stroking himself now, attention off Louis, leaving the slight boy to wait unknowing of what’s to follow.

 

Harry coats himself with lube from the bottle that’s been laid at his side and he moans loudly as his hand feeds him the friction he’s been craving for ever since they got home.

 

Taking one last sweeping look over the form of his lover laid out before him, pink collar and lead pulling his head up to the pillows and keeping it from turning to look over his shoulder, down to the way his shoulders are jutted out, veins straining in his neck, arms and hands clenching and unclenching, the muscles in his thighs pulled taught with desperation. Harry thinks Louis may the most attractive person he’s ever laid eyes upon.

 

And with that thought he takes three of his fingers into his own mouth and sucks on them, rubbing them around and coating them with as much saliva as he can, drenching them and then removing them and plunging two in to Louis’ puckered hole. Harry laughs, loud and full of mirth, at the sound of Louis’ surprised yelp.

 

“You’re so tight for me Princess,” His fingers are stretching now, scissoring together and apart and Louis’ hold feels so soft and the walls are like velvet and they suck Harry’s fingers in deeper.

 

Harry adds another and whilst the three fingers of his right hand are pumping into Louis, his left hand wraps around his own cock and pumps, rubbing as much lube around his hard flesh as he can and his eyes are drinking in the sight of that pink collar just sitting in its rightful place around Louis’ neck.

 

“Baby, you can use words for me, I love hearing your voice, all rasp and moans.” Harry’s shuffling slightly now, he could probably spend a little more time prepping Louis to ensure that he doesn’t hurt him but he’s actually going to lose his mind if he doesn’t start fucking Lou right there and then.

           

“Haz, Haz, Haaaaaz,” Are the moans that fall from Louis’ mouth and they muffle against the pillow that’s been covered with saliva from where Louis has been biting at it.

 

“Such a good girl for me, all pretty in your lace huh? I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Harry pulls his fingers free and grins at the way that Lou clenches his hole already missing their presence. “Fuck those magazine people, always wanting to know who I’m sleeping with, bet they didn’t count on that today eh babe?” Harry’s lowering his face and pressing open mouthed kisses to the heated flesh of Louis’ round bum. “Bet they don’t have a fucking clue, anyone of them, that when I said I’d only slept with two people, that meant my girl Lou and boy Lou. My Lou and Louis. I’d love to fucking show them for real, like set up a camera and just lay you out and show them exactly who we really are.”

 

“Fu-u-uck Hazza,” Louis whimpers as Harry starts grazing the flesh of his bum with his teeth and he can feel Harry’s cross digging into him and the stray curls of Harry’s hair are tickling his lower back. It’s all too much and he could come again, he’s hard and straining and he can smell himself from the drying cum he’d spilt earlier.

 

“Gonna be a good girl and get nice and wet and open for me so that I can play with you all day tomorrow?” Harry asks, sucking one big bite of bum in between his teeth, and releasing it with a pop and licking over the bruise he leaves behind.

 

“Always Hazza, always, love being your girl, just for you,” Louis raises his voice, it’s loud because of the way he’s lifted his head off the pillow, he fights through the painful tug on his neck at the motion because he just wants Harry to know, he needs Harry to know that this is all just for him.

 

“My favourite girl,” And with that said, and another quick peck to the hickie marring Louis’ round left bum cheek, Harry’s holding the base of his cock and pushing himself into Lou.

           

Louis feels every inch of Harry press into him and he’s moaning now, the sounds being full of pleasure and he knows that Harry hears them because he can feel the taller boy shudder as he pushes himself in further.

 

Harry’s the whole way in now and he finds Louis’ prostate without even trying, he knows where it is and he loves the way that when he presses against it Lou’s whole body shivers.

 

“So tight Lou, so tight my girl, aren’t you? Want me to fuck you open, get you all wet and stretch you out, yeah?” Harry drawls the words out in between thrusts and watches the way that Louis’ hands grip the bed sheet tighter, his little dainty fingers trying desperately to hold on to something.

 

“Yes, ah ah ah,” It’s all Louis can do to not cum right then and there, his cock still trapped in the white lace.

 

“Gonna make you all wet, get you open so I can see your beautiful hole and then tomorrow,” Harry’s close now, a few more thrusts and he knows he’s going to have a breathtaking orgasm, “All of tomorrow it’s going to be Hazza and his favourite girl, all…day… long.” And he cums, just like that, he feels every spurt of cum shoot into Lou and it’s so powerful his arms give up from where they’ve been holding his body up. He falls and drops on to Lou and they both gasp when it pushes Harry deeper into his hole.

 

“Fu-uck,” Louis whimpers, his groin shoved into the mattress and the pressure, fuck, it’s jammed between his body and the bed and he just needs to rub once and he’ll cum.

 

And it seems he can’t control himself because that’s exactly what he does, he swirls his hips a little, making a figure of 8 shape and with a stuttered breath he cums for the second time that night.

 

“Lou,” Harry knows what’s happened and he can’t help but shove his hips forward even more, despite his own sensitivity, he just loves the way that the boy beneath him whimpers and whines at the over sensitisation.

 

“So-o-rry Harry,” Louis’ voice is meek and quiet, the rasp audible and he wants to show Harry that he’s sorry so he lets go of the sheet, his hands are a little stiff from how tightly he’s been holding his grip, and he swings them behind him. They run along what they can reach of Harry’s back and up into the curls at his neck and wind their way through gently.

 

“Fuck, such a dirty girl aren’t you?” Harry’s not pulled out yet and he bites his teeth into Louis’ neck. “Such a little slut, that’s twice you’ve cum without permission, that’s not a very nice way to thank me for your brand new collar.” He bites again, teeth digging in to the delicate tan skin and his hips jump forward again, he’s growing hard once again, still inside Lou and he cants forward, rutting and seeking out the ball of pleasure hidden within Lou’s hole.

 

“P-leee-ase, Haz, Ha-ah-rry,” Lou is overwhelmed, the front of his lace panties are drenched with cum and it’s still bubbling from the tip of his prick and the material is still so tight but it’s not digging in as badly. But he’s so so sensitive and _fuck_ Harry’s still going and he seemingly wants to get off again and Louis doesn’t think he can.

 

“Shh, Princess,” Harry’s licking over the bite mark now and his cock is back at full hardness, and he is still lying, full weight on Lou’s back and he moves a hand up, places it on the bed for leverage and weaves the fingers of his other through the gap that’s found between the pink collar and Louis’ neck. He tugs; Louis gulps and whines at the pull at his neck, his little hands slipping from their grip in Harry’s curls and with one last lingering suck to the neck, Harry’s cuming with a loud moan.

 

Harry takes a minute, breathing to try and lower the pace of his racing heart, and then he pulls out; carefully because he’s exceptionally sensitive. His dick flops free and is soft between his legs. His eyes drink in the sight of the cum, _his_ cum dribbling out of his Princess’s hole and he can’t help but raise a finger and push a little back in.

 

“Aaahh,” It’s too much and Lou’s too sensitive and Harry’s fucking pressing into him again and it’s starting to hurt and there’s tears welling in his eyes once more but he loves this boy, and he knows that he’s already done enough to make his Harry mad at him and he doesn’t want to be naughty anymore. So he lets Harry play with him some more, pushing the dribbles of cum that have spilt out of his puckered hole and then finally, after a torturous length of time, the fingers leave.

 

“Look at how wet you are, my girl Lou, all laid out bare and wrecked and I can’t wait to ruin your little pussy tomorrow, all spread out and open and ready for me to play with. I’m gonna fuck you so good and so hard that you’ll fucking _waddle._ ” Harry’s unable to stop himself from raising one of his large hands and pounding it down, palm hitting off Lou’s right bum cheek, and he’s mesmerised as ever when he sees the toned flesh jiggle.

 

 Harry knows by now that Lou is beyond sensitive and even though he wants to keep playing with his body, hell he’d play with it until the end of time if he could, he knows that waiting now will make tomorrow even more worth the wait. So, before anymore cum can leak free, he picks up the pink plug and shoves it mercilessly into Lou.

 

Louis moans, sobbing out a little whimper when he feels the plug fill him, keeping him full of Harry’s cum and it’s in now, the rib ensuring that it won’t fall out. His eyes are closed and there’s a collection of tears on his lashes as he feels Harry sigh happily and tug his lace panties back up so that they hide the plug from view.

 

Harry traces his hand down the sobbing boy’s hip, eyes enthralled at the way his pale hands stands out so clearly against Lou’s golden skin. Harry’s ears are full of his boys, no, his _girls_ mewls and he drags his fingernails a little; mouth watering at the small scratches they leave behind.

 

“I think my little girl needs to get some beauty sleep, after all this excitement,” His nails are gliding over the lace once more, and he slides a finger under the rim of the material encircling Lou’s thick sun kissed thigh and lets it go with a ping, smirking when it snaps back to rest upon the flesh. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten how much of a naughty girl you’ve been though.”

 

Lou’s still fixed to the headboard and he shuffles weakly, flopping uselessly until he’s manoeuvred his spent body on to it’s side, he’s facing Harry now and their eyes meet.

 

“Look at you babe, you’re looking wrecked already and I haven’t even…” Harry’s a tease and he makes Louis cry out when one of his hands squeezes Lou’s soft prick through the lace, the material digging in and they both know it’s too much. “…I haven’t even started yet, love. So sweet dreams Princess, and do try not to wiggle too much.”

 

Lou blinks at Harry, he’s still nipping into his lip with his upper row of teeth and he knows he can speak now; Harry always lets him bid him goodnight.

 

“G’dnight Haz, thank you, and I love you, and I promise I’ll be better for you tomorrow, it’s the collar, it all…” His voice is rasping and he’s still sobbing and he feels shit because he’s defied the rules twice in the same night and he hates that his punishment is being postponed until the next day. He just wants to get it over and done with and show his Harry that he’s sorry, that he was just overwhelmed, and the tears are spilling from his eyes and he’s closing them now; he doesn’t want to see the disappointment on his lover’s face.

 

“Shhh, baby, come on Lou, it’s alright, I know that it was a lot for you tonight and that’s why I didn’t stop you from cuming. We just have to go over some rules tomorrow and make sure it doesn’t happen again. But fuck me; you looked so hot and so fuckable that I don’t think I could have stopped you if I’d wanted to. Go to sleep little one and in the morning we’ll play all day, just me and my girl.” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ temple and slides down on the bed until he’s able to wrap Lou up in his arms. Raising one of his arms up he releases the knot that’s keeping the lead attached the headboard and instead he undoes his cross chain and feeds the metal through the loop at the end of the lead before refastening his chain.

 

They’re attached together now and it’s one of the hottest images that Harry’s eyes have ever seen, the lead running from his own neck to the collar that sits in place on Louis’ small neck.

 

Harry can’t sleep until he hears Louis’ breathes even out and feels the small puffs of air as the older boys snuffles lightly in his sleep, and then, with his hand cupping the lace that covers Louis’ voluptuous bum he drifts off to sleep, his mind already conjuring up a mirage of ideas for his favourite girl.


	2. Princess Lou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaayyy longer than expected. But apparently I can't write short. I don't even think that makes sense. This has fried my brain.
> 
> So basically, Princess Lou wears an outfit and I've got the links here if you wanna see what everything looks like. Here are the links...  
> Top: http://www.topshop.com/en/tsuk/product/clothing-427/lingerie-nightwear-452/pu-lattice-back-bralet-2178127?bi=1&ps=200
> 
> skirt: http://www.topshop.com/en/tsuk/product/clothing-427/skirts-449/full-flippy-skirts-595/jacquard-full-swing-skirt-1983495?refinements=category~%5b209778%7c208530%5d&bi=1&ps=200 
> 
> shoes: http://www.topshop.com/en/tsuk/product/shoes-430/heels-458/limbo-buckle-sandals-2181234?bi=1&ps=200
> 
>  
> 
> um. hope you enjoy.

Louis wakes up, and automatically he reaches out a hand seeking Harry, but instead of dropping on to a warm body, it flops on to the cooling mattress. He blinks his sleep filled eyes open and one quick glance around the room tells him that he’s alone. Just as he goes to lift himself from the bed and scurry along to find his favourite boy, he registers that there’s something on his neck. An overwhelming sense of pleasure and delight fills him when he remembers the beautiful new pink collar that Harry gave him the night before. He tries to look down at it and he giggles when he realises how funny he must look if anyone were to be watching him. He wiggles his head, enjoying the feel of the leather bouncing around his neck, and that’s when he notices the lead. It’s running softly over his collar bone and feeding through the metal bars of the headboard. Now, Louis isn’t daft, he knows that he could unclip himself and be free but he loves, _he fucking adores_ , the fact that Harry can move him and around and keep him exactly where he wants to place him.

 

That particular thought has Lou taking a deep intake of breath and automatically his hand seeks out his dick, and, _fuck_ , he’s still in the lace panties, which means… He runs his small hand around over his bum, the feel of the lace hugging his pert cheeks sending a small wave of pleasure through him, and he dares to run a finger down his crack, shuddering as it moves. And, yep, there’s the plug, it’s still in him, Harry’s just left it in him all night; keeping him full of the younger boy’s cum.

 

Louis’ getting hot now, there’s little beads of sweat forming at the base of his hairline and he’s so turned on and his cock is growing in the tight confines of the lace but he raises both of his hands and grips his collar with each of his ten tanned fingers. He’s learnt his lesson from yesterday and there’s no way in hell that he’s going to cum without permission today. He wants to be the best damned girl he can be for Harry and so he lies there, head back on the pillow, plugged bum pressing in to the mattress, his stiffening cock bulging out into the open air and he waits, silently, for Harry to return.

 

            Harry’s in the kitchen, making a breakfast fit for a Prince and his Princess and the smile tugs on his pink lips, he can’t wait for the delectable sight that awaits him on his bed. He sashays around the kitchen in his black boxers, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling and for the toast to pop.

 

            Eventually it’s all ready and he carries everything through on a tray to his bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot and he damn well nearly drops the tray when he sees Louis’ obedient form lying in wait.

 

“Morning love, you look so beautiful, all of that beauty sleep’s made you even more gorgeous. You can talk babe, you can talk all day and use as many words and sounds as you like, alright? I love the sound of your voice.” Harry places the tray on the bedside table and leans over to press a few kisses on to Louis’ lips which are a little dry from where he’d bitten them the day before.

 

“Aw baby, Princesses can’t have chapped lips like that, remind me and after breakfast I’ll get you something to help them, make them feel better for you love, sound good?” Harry’s sliding down beside Lou now and placing his hand over the smaller ones that are still gripping on to the collar.

“Good morning Hazzy,” Louis’ eyes are shining with happiness and he loves how big Harry’s hands feel around his own.

 

“G’morning sweetcheeks,” Harry clambers on top of Louis, straddling the petite boy’s hips and lowers his head until his curls tickle along the delicate collar bone and his lips can kiss above and below the collar. He hums happily when Lou responds eagerly; offering even more of his neck, baring it to him and the submissiveness of the elder boy never ceases to amaze Harry.

 

Harry’s dick is getting hard within his boxers but he pays it little attention and instead keeps his focus split between kissing as much of Lou’s soft skin as he can and on the feeling of the bulge that’s digging in to his bum.

 

Lou’s hard, bulging out and Harry’s just sitting there, and the light pressure of his non-existent arse is teasing Louis, he wants to get off on canting his hips into it and _shitting hell,_ he’s been awake for less than half an hour and he already wants to cum in his paints like some sort of horny teenager.

 

“So beautiful Lou,” Harry’s lips are no longer kissing and sucking their way along the skin above the collar, instead they’re just hovering over Louis’ submissive form.

 

“You’re more beautiful Hazza,” Lou murmurs back, tilting his head and trying to entice Harry into connecting their lips.

 

“Nope,” Harry grins and shuffles a little closer, his pinks lips grazing against the shell of Louis’ ear, “You’re the _most_ beautiful, and you’re my favourite girl and boy, my girl Lou today and my boy Lou tomorrow, and I have spent _ages_ thinking about that bloody interview yesterday and I know _exactly_ what I want to do with you on our days off.” Harry whispers in to his ear and the words float through the air and make Louis thrust his hips upwards, as if hoping to gain friction from the ghost of them.

 

“Love you H,” Louis’ smiling, a megawatt smile, it curls his lips and his eyes are crinkling and he figures that Harry’s pleased with him because the boy shows off his own dimples, tilts his end and full on laughs with delight.

 

“Breakfast time babe,” Harry’s sliding from Louis now and one of his big feet happens to ‘accidentally’ slide heavily against the lace covered bulge of Louis’ cock and makes the blue eyed boy whimper pitifully.

 

Breakfast consists of a platter of the filthiest foods that Louis thinks he’s ever seen. He has the dirtiest minded boyfriend in the whole world and neither of them can help the way they keep giggling every time they feed each other bites of bananas and strawberries and fucking sausages that Harry has drizzled in mayonnaise?

 

“Are you just trying to win the award for most sex filled breakfast foods of all time today Hazzabear?” Lou giggles after he manages to swallow down the banana end that Harry’s just fed to him from his _fucking_ perfect pink blow job lips.

 

“Maaaaay-beeeee,” Is the sing-song reply and Harry can’t hold a straight face either, his head drops to his chest and he chuckles full of glee, and his eyes are distracted when they fall upon one of his favourite parts of Louis.

 

He wiggles down until his lips are hovering over Louis’ tummy, the elder boy’s hitching breath making the belly ripple with an inward motion.

 

“Cutest,” He kisses the skin of Louis’ belly, “Tummy,” He’s licking it now, his tongue moving in undecipherable patterns, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Ever,” He punctuates this with a swirl of his tongue around the belly button before plunging inwards and fucking it, dragging his tongue up and down the inner walls and nibbling at the skin around it.

 

“Mmmnnhhyyy,” Louis’ moaning, it feels amazing, but he does wish Harry was fucking him somewhere else, and he wriggles, partially in an attempt to get more of his skin into Harry’s mouth and partially to try and rub himself on anything he possibly can to relieve the ache of his hardened cock. But fuck, he’d forgotten about the plug, he has no idea how because he can’t escape the feeling of it now.

 

The pink silicone is still filling his hole full and it’s pressing into his walls and he knows that he’s still full of Harry’s cum and holy shit, that’s pure filth in his mind and he moans.

 

Harry grins against his tummy and lets the saliva soaked skin fall free from his toothy grip.

 

“Now that we’ve both got our bellies full of food I thought we’d begin the day by giving you a facial Princess, because everyone knows royalty has to have the best skin.” Harry’s up and off the bed, moving the now empty tray and placing it far away on the dressing table at the other side of their room. He returns to Louis’ side on the bed and pulls the boy upwards by unclasping the lead and shortening it in his grip.

 

“Turn around for me love, let me see that juicy bum of yours,” Harry pats Louis on the hip to spur him into action and the tanned boy turns himself, shuffling carefully on the bed to not pull on his lead, until he’s kneeling, facing away from Harry.

 

“Good girl, so beautiful, look at this bum! The plug feels good yeah?” He flexes one long finger and jabs it quite cruelly directly into the plug, shoving it even deeper into Louis who squirms and gasps at the feeling.

 

Harry laughs again, a low deep sound, and he’s letting the lead drop from his hand now so that he can take a firm hold of Louis’ thin wrists, pushes them together firmly and holds them tightly within his left hand. Then, he lifts up the loose lead and proceeds to pull on it, forcing Louis’ head to tilt so that his jaw is angled upwards towards the ceiling. Ensuring the lead stays at that length he wraps it around the delicate wrists, coiling the leather around until there’s almost none left, and then, with the last remaining part, cinching the wrists apart and tying a knot.

 

Louis’ head is back and he can’t lower it now thanks to the way that his collar and lead are fixed to his wrists behind his back and it’s all pulled taught and his chest is puffed out and this is one of the hottest positions he thinks he’s ever been in.

 

“Let’s get you turned back around then for me darling,” Harry’s moving him now, not even entertaining the idea that Louis would be able to make himself cooperate with the requested movement at this point.

 

And Holy _Fuck_ , Harry did not expect Louis to look that damn good, he hadn’t even thought about how the boy would look in this position but it’s potentially the best sight his eyes have ever seen and he’s clambering off the bed once he’s got his breath back to hunt down his Polaroid.

 

Several clicks later and he now has actual real life photos of something that he knows will never fail to get him hard. He definitely needs to think of somewhere safe to store these but for the moment, and he knows he’s ignoring Louis for the minute but the older boy will just have to sit there and take it, he wanders around his room, hips swaying from side to side as he struts. And aha! He’s found the blu-tack, he rips some pieces and within seconds he has the newly printed images fixed to the side of his bedside cabinet; the perfect side to have when he wakes up on a morning (besides actual Louis of course.)

 

“Har-ry,” The words stutter from Louis’ mouth, it’s kinda difficult to talk properly with his head tilted at this angle but it sounds so hot to his ears and he wants Harry to pay attention to him, not some photos of him.

 

“Sorry babe, I’m all yours again now,” So he is, Harry’s back, kneeling himself so that his knees are touching against Louis’ own bent ones.

 

“Feels so good Hazza,” Louis rasps, smiling and nudging his head downwards so it pulls gently on his collar.

 

“Looks so good too Lou,” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ upturned jaw and then he pulls the makeup bag off the cabinet once more, not missing the way that Louis’ eyes seem to glaze over and lose focus.

 

The makeup bag is fairly large and it doesn’t just contain makeup, as Louis’ about to find out, and from it Harry pulls out a few hair slides along with a hair band.

 

“Gonna make you my flower princess and then one day, when the knob heads in Management say we can come out, I’m going to make you my flower Queen.”

 

Louis wants to cry, the words shine through the air and it’s like a Disney movie, where the lyrics are fucking captioned along the screen with the rhythm of the song, there for all to see, surrounded by glitter and sparkles and happiness and shit, Louis wants that so bad and he loves Harry so much and he can’t wait for that day.

 

“Love you Hazza,” Are the only words he can form and he has to choke back a whimper when he realises that he desperately wants to kiss the green eyed boy but he can’t because his frigging head is tied to his hands behind his back and, …

 

Harry knows what he wants and he instantly presses his lips to Louis’ and the two boys kiss, licking their way into each other’s mouths and Harry bites his way along Louis’ lower lips as he pulls away for breath.

 

He gently runs a hand through the soft brown hair and slips the bed head fringe to one side before sliding the daisy chain head band over the top and it wraps the full away around the delicate boy’s head and the white of the flower shines so bright against the brunette feathers.

 

Once that’s done he rummages around the bag some more until his fingers find the small tube of moisturiser. He pumps some on to his hand whilst his eyes watch the blue orbs that are transfixed on him and then he presses a small peck to Louis’ perfect nose before starting to rub the cream around his chin and cheeks.

 

“Did you know,” Harry murmurs, drawling the words out slowly, “That Hazza means Pleasure? In Turkish I think, that’s the actual translation. And that’s what you make me feel, every time the name tumbles out of your filthy little mouth Princess.”

 

“Nn-ohhh, I di- didn’t,” Louis stammers; the way Harry simply said pleasure has sent a shockwave straight to his cock and he can feel it leaking, bubbling precum through the lace.

 

“Yeah, it does and you and me, we’re going to have so much pleasure today and tomorrow and we’re going to for the rest of our lives.” Harry’s finished with the moisturiser now, he’s been so careful to not get any in Louis’ mouth or eyes or in the small strands of hair that are too short and have already fallen free. To fix these Harry’s helping himself to a couple of the hair grips which he slides through the strands gently and pings into place.

 

“I want that Harry,” Louis raises his body as carefully as he can until he’s positioned on the tips of his knees and he leans his body forward and drops as gently as he can until he’s in Harry’s surprised lap. He feels Harry’s hard dick through both sets of their underwear but he doesn’t rub himself. Instead he tries to move his lips as close to Harry’s milk bottle skin as he can and smacks his lips together in a kiss. It’s difficult and awkward and it’s straining and pulling painfully at his bound head and neck and arms but he’d do anything for his boy. And the pain is worth it for the kiss that he receives.

 

Harry pulls Louis into him, wrapping his small body up in his own bigger one and the bound boy just goes with it, allows him to shuffle him around and tug him along until he’s sat cross-legged between Harry’s thighs.

 

“Such a beautiful girl, all ready I think for her make up now, aren’t you sweetheart?” Harry asks, his hand stroking along Louis’ arms and squeezing his bound hands that are curled up; his dainty fingers digging half shaped moons in to his palms.

 

“Yes Harry, I’m all ready,” Louis’ jerking his head roughly in a nod and he’s so ready; he fucking loves being Harry’s girl. They don’t have the time for them to do this very often but he’s always, ever since the beginning of their relationship had a desire for Harry to treat him like a girl. He just loves being a boy too and he’s so lucky to have Harry, to be able to call the amazing young man his boyfriend because he’s so understanding. In fact, his lover is so understanding and considerate that he encouraged Louis to profess all of his fantasies and within the week Harry had started to acquire items of girl’s clothing. Little lace panties like the ones that Harry’s got on him now, half used tubes of lip gloss and mascara that he’s lifted from Lou’s own stash when she’s not been paying attention. There are cups and glasses and plates and cutlery in their kitchen that all have “Princess Lou” written on them, just like the makeup bag, they pass them off as joke gifts whenever a guest finds them. But to the couple they are no joke; it’s just a part of their relationship… Louis loves being a boy but sometimes he wants to try at being a girl and Harry, the incredible wonderful Harry, just loves him for being who he is.

 

Harry smiles down at Lou in his lap, and starts to apply the foundation, it’s nearly identical to Lou’s skin tone and Harry had shaved the sleeping boy during the night, extra carefully so as not to wake him. And the liquid glides over his soft moisturised skin and Harry takes the time to make sure that it’s even with no streaks before he begins to apply the small tint of blusher to Lou’s high cheek bones. After that, well, it’s time for the mascara and he lavishes that on, stroking the brush through Lou’s long lashes and ensuring there are no clumps. A wisp of eyeliner follows; he’s chosen a jade green colour this time because he had seen it and instantly thought it would make the blue of Lou’s eyes pop out in a burst of colour. He finishes the look off with a light brushing of powder and then dumps every item back in the makeup bag before properly taking in the sight of his girl.

 

“So fucking gorgeous Lou, all pretty and ready for a day out with Haz.”

 

Louis’ cock can’t help but jump a little at that, his hips jarring at the thought of Harry parading him around in public for all to see.

 

“That turn you on babe?” Harry’s cupping Lou’s arse through the lace, squeezing his bum harshly and digging his short nails in, “That make you wet babe, bet it does, the thought of the world seeing you for the filthy slut you are. Bet you’d bend over for anyone if they asked you to. Wouldn’t you? You’d let anyone see how wet I’ve made you, how wet you get when I play with you.”

 

Harry’s spanking Lou now, little bursts of palmed pain hitting from the juicy mounds of flesh and it’s jarring Lou forwards, his hands cupping each other and his neck back and his face, his face is still bent at an angle and he can’t move it; not until Harry sets him free. He just has to sit there and take it.

 

Harry’s getting hard, has been ever since he woke up really but he knows how he wants to get off so he stops spanking Lou now and he shuffles off the bed; ignoring the tiny little whine that spills from his petite boyfriend.

 

Harry struts around the bed, he’s standing behind Lou now, and he leans forward, his long arms stretching across the expanse of the double bed until they reach his girl, and he’s dragging the lace down to reveal the reddened flesh that’s hidden underneath.

“Look at how you’re bum is sucking that plug in, just sitting there and taking it, you’ll be so wet when I take it out.” Harry murmurs, running his giant hands along the globes of Louis’ ass.

 

“Uh, Haz, I always get so wet with you,” Lou moans as Harry’s teeth bite in and then lick over the patch that’s surely been imprinted with a mark.

 

“Good, Lou, such a good girl for me,” Harry’s sucking the other cheek now, and the flesh, fuck it’s like he’s suctioning Lou’s arse right into his mouth and the movement pulls at the plug and his whole bum pings back and bounces when he releases his flesh from between his lips.

 

“H-H-ah-z” Lou’s cock is so hard in the lace and he knows that it’ll be tugging the lace out and forwards obscenely but he can’t see because of how his neck is still fucking connected to his hands that are bound behind his back and he wants to rut into something, he’s so hard it hurts, but given that he’s kneeling upright still the air is not going to offer him much friction.

 

“Nah-ah baby,” Harry chastises Lou for his thoughts and spanks him twice in quick succession on the right hand side of his bum, “Girls don’t have dicks babe, so I won’t be touching that today.”

 

Lou sobs at that, he doesn’t know what he’d really expected from today but the thought, the horrifying thought that Harry wasn’t going to lay a finger on his cock, makes him whine.

 

“That reminds me,” Harry’s on the move again and he’s picking up the Princess Lou back once again. “Got this for  
you sweetheart, it’s so we can make you a proper girl; we tuck away your cock.”

 

Harry’s holding up a little sleeve, and Louis immediately winces because he knows what is going to happen next; then Harry’s climbing on the bed and with his stupidly large hand he’s squeezing and squeezing Louis’ cock. The pain is too much and he can feel himself softening almost instantly and yet the taller boy is still squeezing; and with a monster grin on his face.

 

“Good girl Lou, being so good for me, just sitting there while I make you all girly and pretty.”

 

With his cock pretty damn soft now Harry’s pulling down his panties and pressing a kiss to the flaccid shaft.

 

“Such a shame but I get to play with this all day tomorrow so I’ll get over it,” Harry’s still got the shit eating grin on his face and Lou’s not impressed. But the feeling of Harry’s wet lips are making him get hard again and he can feel his cock swelling…But then there’s a horrid pain that shoots through him as Harry actually backhands his dick.

 

“No, no, baby, princesses don’t have cocks, remember?” Harry’s smirking at Louis now, the smaller boy still trying to keep his balance instead of toppling over like his body wants to.

 

Lou’s still gasping through the pain and he doesn’t register that Harry is tucking his cock and balls in to the soft sleeve and fastening the bloody buckle to ensure they stay in and then he’s pulling the panties back up once more.

 

“Look at you,” Harry murmurs, his slow voice finally pulling Lou from his whimperings, “Looking more and more like a girl with each minute, these are nice tight panties, they hold you in so well. Was gonna tape you, tuck you all in good and proper but I don’t have the patience for that today; can’t wait to fuck that little hole of yours.”

 

“Hazza,” Lou’s unsure of what he wants to say but he just wants to say his boyfriend’s name, this whole thing, it’s so good and it’s all so much more than he was expecting and it feels amazing and he just wants to sprinkle kisses all over Harry’s gorgeous body but he can’t because his head is still angled back and there’s a stinging wetness building behind his eyes.

 

“Oh darling, hush, it’s okay, you’re doing so so well babe, I’m so proud of you and you’re so gorgeous. I can’t wait to have you; you’re all mine little darling, all mine.” Harry’s pressing kisses along Lou’s tanned thighs now, reaching the inner part and nosing along the underside of the lace panties.

 

Lou can feel himself growing harder thanks to the touches but he can’t do anything but cause a little bulge to form in the restricting sleeve.

 

“If I undo you love, do you promise to keep your hands on that pretty colour of yours?” Harry asks before biting a chunk of Lou’s thigh between his teeth and sucking at it.

 

“Ye-e-eah, Haz, yeh,” Lou moans.

 

“That doesn’t sound like a promise to me munchkin, come on now, use those pretty pink lips and actually promise.” Harry’s still sucking his thigh and it’s torturous for Lou who’s so turned on but is aching within the constraints of his sleeve.

 

“I- I promise, Hazza, I promise,” Lou’s shaking, his thighs and legs quivering from the toothy wet assault of Harry’s mouth.

 

“Good girl, best girl in fact,” With that Harry releases his thigh and goes behind him, unties the knot of the lead and as soon as Lou’s hands are free they shoot up to hold at his collar.

 

“Stand up now love,” Harry’s walking to the wardrobe and opening the doors and Lou’s eyes are following his movements. They feel as though they are going to pop out of his head when he sees that there’s a new section and at the top there’s a sign with bright pink glitter writing that reads, ‘Clothes for Princess Lou.’

 

“Like what you see babe?” Harry’s grinning now like the cat that got the cream and it makes Lou squirm.

 

“Yes” Lou gulps and watches through hazy eyes as Harry pulls a few things from hangers and returns to the bed.

 

“Arms up for me little one,” Harry’s holding this _tiny_ little top thing that looks like a bra and it’s leather and has a hole cut out just under where the boobs would be and he’s pulling it over Lou’s head and putting his arms through the shoulder straps and tugging it down. It’s tight and hugs to Lou’s chest, the snug fit is holding him firm and it feels so fucking hot.

 

“Fuck,” Harry exclaims and Lou feels something akin to pride rise up within him; knowing that he’s turning Harry on.

 

“Got this for you as well love, not sure if they’ll go together but never mind, we can either find something else in your closet or you can just spend the day in your little pants.” Harry’s got this skirt in his hands now and Lou thinks it’s some sort of mini-mini skirt, it doesn’t even look like it will fit him; but maybe it’s just being dwarfed by Harry’s giant hands.

 

It’s a tight fit; a bright pink skirt that fastens with a button and a zip at the back, it pulls his body into the material. It holds Lou’s body in snug and he feels as though he’s dressed for a night out. This is, after all, the type of outfit he sees girls in when they can ever manage to get a night out in clubs.

 

The only thing that’s missing is heels. Just as Lou’s about to breathe a sigh of relief he sees Harry grin like a Cheshire cat and pull a box seemingly from nowhere.

 

“I had to guess your size for these babe but I suppose I did alright on everything so far. Sit on the bed babe and give me your right foot.”

 

Lou does as he’s instructed and perches himself neatly on the edge of the mattress. His leg seems to go on forever thanks to the shortness of the skirt; his mind wanders and he’s imagining how fucking long Harry’s lengthy legs would look if he were to ever wear this skirt.

 

Harry’s putting this high heel onto each foot and Lou knows that he’s probably going to fall over as soon as Harry gets him to stand up. And bloody hell, the shoes do fit; they’re the perfect size.

 

“Stand up then love, let’s have a look at you,” Harry gets up and he’s bulging out with how hard he is in his boxers, the sight’s making Lou’s mouth water a little.

 

Lou clambers to his feet, trying his best to do so gracefully and elegantly but he topples once he’s upright and Harry catches him with a laugh.

 

“Do a spin for me gorgeous,” Harry instructs and as Lou totters around in a circle he smacks Lou’s skirt covered ass, enjoying the little gasp when his hand hits off the plug.

“Right, come on then babe, we’ve got all sorts planned for today.”

 

Harry’s tugging on Lou’s lead now and even though he goes slowly for the first few steps he soon strides along with his giraffe legs which makes Lou totter extra quick and that’s still with his collar being jerked against his neck.

 

Harry leads him to the living room and points Lou to the floor, “Kneel for me babe, want to see you at my feet.”

 

He doesn’t help him, doesn’t offer a hand out in case he stumbles and falls, instead Harry just watches, almost licking his lips, as Lou, with his hands still holding onto his pink leather collar drops to his knees thudding into the plush carpet.

 

“Fuck,” Harry groans, “You look so good down there, it’s like you belong there love.”

 

Harry drops to the couch and, _oh_ , it’s clear what he’s planning now because his crotch is positioned at the same height as his mouth.

 

“Come on then, put that filthy mouth of yours to good use for me sweetheart,” Harry mumbles and Lou’s leaning forward, and as he’s moving Harry’s pulling on the lead and making it shorter and shorted until, when Lou’s hovering just over Harry’s dick which has just been released from the confines of his boxers, there’s no slack. This means that he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to, and, that restriction, the power and control that Harry has over him makes his mind a little fuzzy.

 

“Beautiful, so, so beautiful,” Harry murmurs and Lou blinks up at him. “Just got to put some of this on you love, make sure you’re as girly as you can be,” And Harry’s whipped out a pop pink coloured lip gloss from thin air and is lavishing Lou’s lips with it.

 

Lou can’t help but smack his lips when Harry’s finished applying the gloss, he looks down, trying to see his lips with his eyes but it is impossible and he can _feel_ the smirk that Harry’s got on his face before his eyes land on Harry’s creamy coloured legs.

 

“Bet you want to kiss me huh Lou? See the outline of your lips on my skin, make me pretty and pink too,” It’s like Harry is in his head and can hear his thoughts, it’s either that or he knows Lou too well. “You can if you want…”

 

Permission granted and Lou dives his head down immediately, pouts his lips obscenely and imprints their shape onto the top of Harry’s thigh before pulling back and taking in the sight.

 

“Fuck, babe, look at your lips,” Lou feels one of Harry’s hand scruff its way over his scalp. “They’d look better around my dick though.”

 

Lou gets the message and licks tentatively at the slit of Harry’s cock before pressing open mouthed kisses around the head. He feels Harry nudge his hips forward and the tip of his cock slides between Lou’s pink lips. Harry keeps pushing and Lou keeps taking until the hard cock is bumping into the mouth.

 

Lou’s hands are still on his collar and he knows not to move them off, not unless he has permission, so he just keeps licking and sucking, moving and bobbing his head to try and take as much of Harry as he can.

 

Harry’s so close already; he’s been hard all morning, ever since he started planning what he could do with his girl. With the hand that’s still running through Lou’s hair he presses down and holds the boy on his cock so that he can’t pull off. With his other hand, the one that’s still holding on to the shortened lead, he wraps his hand around the base of his cock that is unable to fit into Lou’s mouth.

 

“F-f-uck, Lou,” Harry moans and Lou blinks up at him, blue eyes dilated and bright; mixing perfectly with his turquoise eyeliner, his long lashes fluttering beautifully as he sucks. His pink lips stretched wide around Harry and the sight tips Harry over the edge. There’s no warning given to Lou but there very rarely is at the best of times, and he holds his hand firmly in the older boy’s hair to ensure he can’t pull free.

 

Lou has no choice but to swallow the cum as it spurts into his mouth, he feels it actually gushing down his throat and he gulps. His eyes blink back open from where he’d shut them and there’s a few tears built up from when Harry had pressed a little too far into his gag reflex.

 

Harry moans when Lou suddenly blinks back up at him once more, his cheekbones highlighted under the blushing and his swallowing and it makes Harry’s dick jerk again taking them both by surprise.

 

Harry doesn’t pull free until his cock is actually starting to hurt from oversensitivity; he can’t let Lou spill any of his precious cum because it could spoil his makeup so he waits, dick twitching a little, until he’s positive that Lou has swallowed every last drop.

 

“Fucking unreal, your mouth is too good Lou,” Are the first words Harry speaks when he’s regained his breath.

 

Lou’s still trying to regain his own and he does no more than offer Harry the best damned smile he can muster, there must be a drop of cum in the corner of his lips; he can feel a little speck of wetness and then Harry’s swiping it with his thumb before pushing into Lou’s mouth.

 

Lou sucks the thumb clean and Harry removes it once more.

 

“Best Princess I could ever wish for,” Harry’s hand is gentler in his hair now and his green eyes are shining so bright that it makes Lou’s heart swell with pride.

 

There’s a tug at his lead and Harry wants him to stand up, he must look like bambi as he clambers to his feet, his chunky muscle filled thighs heaving him upright.

 

He feels so much taller in these heels; he’s rivalling Harry’s height and it’s a beautiful sight at this height. He can see the green in Harry’s eyes better and the dimple looks even more kissable than usual.

 

Harry’s pulling at his lead and walking him to the coffee table that’s a few steps away. He fastens the lead to a hook on the far side that Lou’s never seen before, and then pushes his legs wide apart, spreading them so that each one is at a separate leg of the table. And then he’s tying them there, fastening them with rope that’s conveniently already wrapped around the legs.

 

It makes Lou’s bum stick out even more than normal and it’s high in the air thanks to his collar being fastened to the table top.

 

“Arms behind your back for me pet,” Lou expects them to be bound with rope so he’s startled to hear the click of metal handcuffs snapping into place.

 

The plug feels even deeper in him now and his skirt is hoisted up in the position so he knows that if Harry stands behind him he’ll see his lace panties.

 

“Stay,” Harry leaves him.

 

Just walks away, and Lou’s left, bent over the coffee table, plump bum exposed and leg muscles taught, his cock as hard as it can get in its tight restricting entrapment.

 

Harry already feels his cock swelling and his balls tightening, he had to walk away or else he’d find himself fucking Lou right now and he wants to wait a while; make sure his little Princess is aching for it. So he wanders off, gets himself a drink and pours one for Lou too, and then he thinks about the Polaroid camera that he just left lying on his bed. He races to grab it and decides to take a few pictures of Lou from every angle possible.

 

Once he’s exhausted that and Lou’s legs are quivering slightly from the strain of his position he decides to continue playing.

 

Taking the new glitter pink ball gag, which is a perfect match to the plug, he pushes it through Lou’s lips and locks it into place. He holds his hand in Lou’s hair and tugs, the older boy’s head can’t really move thanks to the collar and lead but he looks upwards with his eyes and looks so hot that Harry feels himself harden again.

 

Holding the camera in his right hand, finger ready to press down on the shutter, he takes the little remote that he’s been sure to keep hidden from Lou until now, and with his metaphorical fingers crossed, presses the remote on at the same time as the camera shutter.

 

Lou moans, it’s obscenely loud and muffled fully by the ball fixed in his mouth, but he didn’t once imagine that Harry had fitted a _vibrating_ plug into him.

 

It’s so good and it’s nudging against his prostate and it should be disgusting but it’s so incredibly hot when he feels Harry’s cum from the night before still trapped in him. He moans and moans and he can feel saliva slipping form his lips and running down the ball, his lips are stretched so wide around the gag that it makes his jaw ache a little.

 

Harry just watches, his cock out and standing erect, leaking a little precum on to his belly. Lou’s quivering and moaning and Harry can’t wait to pound into him.

 

“Now, little one, I take it that you can hear me, I would ask you for words but I don’t think they’ll sound right with that lovely ball that’s gagging you for me. Last night, you were naughty and bought yourself two, _two_ , punishments. Don’t think I hadn’t forgotten,” Harry murmurs, his long legs walking leisurely in full circles around Lou’s restrained figure.

 

Lou whines at that but it turns into a low whimper when he feels Harry’s hand reign down on his left bum cheek.

 

“No, don’t be naughty again Lou because I’ll just keep punishing you, after all, there’s nothing you can do to stop me now. So behave please, that’s a good girl,” Harry’s running a soothing hand over the cheek now as if to rub the sting away. “Your first punishment is ten minutes with the plug on, the time hasn’t started by the way, and then your second will be ten smacks to _each_ of your lovely big bum cheeks.”

 

Lou moans and his tiny hands are gripping on to as much metal of the handcuffs that he can reach with his small fingers, his wrists are tugging together and apart in a frenzy but neither boy cares for the marks that they’ll surely leave behind.

 

“Time starts now babe,” Harry takes a few more pictures with his Polaroid; he’s got such a wonderful collection already that he thinks about starting an album.

 

Lou moans his way through the ten minutes, it feels like a ridiculously long time to him and he’s almost certain that Harry’s transformed into some sort of Magician who can manipulate time and shorten each second. After what feels like hours, the plugs stops vibrating and it’s like the energy has gone directly into Lou’s veins because he’s vibrating now. His whole body shivering and desperate and he is so turned on but he can’t get hard, not properly, not in the stupid fucking sleeve that’s under the lace.

 

“Look at you love, all ready and waiting, if only you hadn’t been so naughty last night, I’d be fucking you already.” Harry’s behind him now and the camera clicks once more before Lou sees him place it on the table.

 

Then there’s two big hands lifting his skirt up and threading it through Lou’s dainty fingers, “Hold on to that for me babe,” Harry instructs.

 

His hands are roaming their way over the lace, feeling every millimetre of the material before slowly, very slowly, _painfully_ slowly in fact, rolling it down and letting the whole thing go. It can’t drop very far though given the obscene stretch of Lou’s tanned legs, so it just rests like a sling, the white standing out beautifully.

 

“I think I want you to count them for me love, with the gag of course, but I want to make sure I have your attention.” And Harry starts spanking him, Lou counts of course. It’s muffled and each number is followed by the loudest of moans.

 

Once Harry’s spanked his way through the count of 10 for the left cheek he grips a cheek with each hand and squeezes; pulling the flesh of Lou’s behind so that he can see the way it shifts the plug in his hole.

 

“Ready?” Harry asks, knowing that he’s just lost Lou’s focus.

 

Lou nods his head, at least he thinks it’s a nod, it could just be a spinning or shaking motion. It seems to be enough for Harry though who begins to smack his right ass cheek.

 

Finally it’s over and Lou’s bum feels like it’s on fire. And of course, there’s the fucking flash of that camera again. He wants Harry to fuck him so bad, he’s uncomfortable with the feel of the plug now and he wants Harry in him, he wants Harry’s cock to fill him up. He wants to be plugged with the hard flesh of his boyfriend; not some silicone toy. So he does something that he’s always loved to do and thrusts his hips, jutting them in and back as much as he possibly can and he knows it has worked when he hears Harry release a long moan.

 

Of course, this action doesn’t come unpunished and there’s another harsh smack to each cheek of his ass, the skin jiggling with the force of the hits.

 

And Lou could cry with happiness when he feels Harry begin to pull the plug out; of course the younger boy is a complete and utter tease and does it so fucking slowly that Lou begins to cry tears of frustration.

 

But, eventually, the teasing and waiting is over and the plug is no longer filling him.

 

“Need to be careful with this; think I’ll get you to suck on it later for me, know how much you love filthy things like that Princess.” Harry’s moving away _again_ and Lou has to gulp three times in quick succession to stop himself from whining through the gag.

 

He’s back again though and he doesn’t even need to stretch Lou, his hole is wide and open and wet and ready and Harry just pauses for a second, taking in the sight, and then pounds his hips forward, cock pressing in rubbing against the velvet walls.

 

Harry moans, it’s loud and matches in with Lou’s own muffled ones and snaps his hips forward and back, pushing his dick against Lou’s prostate, circling his hips gently every few thrusts before pulling nearly all the way out only to plunge back in.

 

Harry fucks Lou hard, moving his hand to squeeze a little at the base of his cock on one of the times he pulls out so as to stop himself from cuming to soon. He keeps going, infuriating Lou he can tell, he’s fucking brutally into the hole that has been stretched for so long and yet still feels so tight.

He wants to cum now, he’s desperate and so, leans forward, changing the angle and pushing in deeper and he knows that Lou feels it given the squeak that erupts its way passed the gag. Then he’s scrambling a hand around to get a hold of the collar and his other is still holding Lou’s hip, forcing the boy to meet his thrusts, and then he cums.

 

His dick spurting and twitching within Lou and he almost drops; the force of his orgasm overwhelming him momentarily but he manages to catch himself before all his weight falls onto an unsuspecting and already shaking Lou.

 

“Holy shit!” Harry exclaims as he finally recovers enough to pull out; his soft cock dropping limp as soon as it is free of Lou.

 

“Mmmphhh” Lou’s still whining and Harry can’t help but be a little bit cruel as he simply just pulls his little lace panties up once more.

 

“So fucking good Lou, so good for me,” He’s undoing the ball gag’s strap now and pulling it from Lou’s mouth.

 

“Did you enjoy that love?” Harry asks, thumbing his way along Lou’s lips.

 

“Y-y-yes Ha-ah-Hazzy,” Lou whimpers, his voice a little rough.

 

“Good pet, that’s what I like to hear, bet you’re all hard and want to cum huh?” Harry asks as he reaches over to retrieve the plug he’d pulled from Lou.

 

“Mmm, please, Hazzy, please, please, please let me cum,” Lou’s begging and it’s so hot; the sight makes Harry want to get hard again but he’s too sore right now.

 

Harry just leans forward and kisses Lou’s stretched lips before feeding the plug through and saying, with a smirk on his face, “Sorry sweetheart but Princess’ don’t have dicks; so we aren’t going to use yours.”

 

Lou only just registers what that means for him as Harry walks away and grabs a stool, dragging it back and planting himself by Lou’s face, his eyes staring at the bulge that Lou knows can be seen in his panties, and his stupidly big hands just playing with him. They nip and tug and twist as his nipples, tickle at his armpits and neck where the collar doesn’t sit, and Lou’s giggling but he knows that if he drops the plug from his mouth he’ll get punished so he bites it with his teeth and holds on tight; all the while fuming at the knowledge that Princess’ don’t have dicks.

 

 


	3. Louis

Louis wakes up to the feeling of Harry’s lips sucking the skin just to the inside of his left hip bone. He can feel the sharp teeth as they press indents into his flesh and he feels every tiny bump on Harry’s tongue as it sweeps over the marks.

 

“M-morning Hazza,” Louis smiles, stuttering slightly as Harry bites down particularly hard on his hipbone knowing full well that a substantial mark will be left on his skin.

 

“Well, good morning Louis!” Harry’s giddy and Louis can see how big his grin is as he continues to suck bites into Louis’ skin. Harry’s eyes are focussed upon Louis though and the intense stare has him squirming. His collar is still on and last thing he remembers from the previous night is Harry retying him to the bed frame and making him go to sleep fully hard in his lace panties.

 

A quick glance down at his body tells him that Harry’s obviously stripped them from him while he was sleeping.

 

A few minutes pass and Louis does nothing but try his hardest to not jut his hips upwards to gain friction from Harry’s body while the younger boy just bites and sucks his way along his hipbones.

 

“Such a good boy for me Lou,” Harry’s raising his head again and crawling his way up along Louis’ body before dropping his face and pressing his lips to Louis’ own.

 

They kiss, Louis letting Harry take complete control as always, their lips moving softly against one another; gently pressing into each other, little puffs of air escaping them as they lick into each other.

 

“Hope you’re ready for today Louis, gave you a little wash when you were sleeping, my little boy was all worn out weren’t you huh? Did I tire you out yesterday baby? You can talk to me babe.” Harry’s pulled away and is hovering over Louis, the loose curls of his hair tickle the side of Louis’ face and Louis finds himself chasing their touch before Harry smirks and pulls back completely.

 

“Oi, be good for me baby, come on, talk love,” Harry lets himself have a moment to just take in the sight of Louis’ flushed face and swollen lips lying beneath him before worming one of his hands down to Louis’ cock and squeezing it harshly, smirking when Louis gasps in surprise.

 

“Sorry, Haz, I’m wide awake now for you,” Louis mumbles, trying his best not to wriggle his way out of Harry’s grip.

 

Harry simply squeezes Louis’ cock once more, letting his fingers wrap around the hardening flesh and digging in a little too much for it to be totally pleasurable and then pulls his hand away.

 

“Better,” Harry is moving now until he’s sat, knee on either side of Louis’ hips and settles his bum down so that he’s sat right on top of Louis’ dick. He grins wide and full of mirth when Louis can’t stop his jaw from falling open at the sudden weight of boy upon him. Simply because he can and he feels like teasing his boyfriend a little Harry starts to thrust his hips forward a little, knowing that he’ll drag along Louis’ nearly fully hard cock and his eyes drink in the sight of Louis biting his lip to stop the moans from escaping him.

 

“Such a good boy Louis,” Harry’s pleased and doesn’t hesitate to lower his lips to Louis’ own once more, not to kiss though; he simply just connects them and they breathe into each other’s mouths.

 

Louis can’t help but giggle when he sees Harry go cross eyed on top of him and it’s like Harry drinks in those laughs because suddenly he’s giggling too. And then they’re just two boys, two boys so ridiculously in love and so far gone for each other that it’s like they are the only two left in the world.

 

“Good morning Louis,” Harry presses one kiss into Louis’ lips and tries to send every single little piece of himself into the boy below him.

 

“Good morning Harry,” Louis replies, kissing back, trying to make it show exactly how much he loves the boy on top of him.

 

They’re giggling again, little chuckles as the pair seem to realise how ridiculous they are on these types of mornings, and then Harry’s toppling himself off of Louis’ hips. His limbs sprawling widely until he’s lying snug next to Louis’ side; Louis doesn’t move though, he just lies there on his back exactly how he was and he can feel Harry pressed up against him.

 

“So gorgeous Louis,” Harry splays his right hand out on Louis’ bare chest, rests it right against his beating heart and there’s silence between them once his words have been spoken but the love that Louis’ feeling rings loudly in his ears.

 

Harry runs his fingers along Louis’ body, walking them from each nipple down to his belly button and dancing around the trail of soft hair that runs from there to Louis’ cock.

 

Louis’ just lying there, his breathing a little faster now from the anticipation of what’s to come, but he still doesn’t move; he just lies there and waits for Harry’s command.

 

“Boobear,” Harry’s trailing his hand back up Louis’ tummy now, and then he lets it rest against the collar that’s still sitting proudly around Louis’ neck. “Today, I want to hear you, all day, as much as you want, I like it when you moan for me, I love hearing you and I don’t want you to hold back okay? Maybe I’ll gag you later, just because I can, but I want you to make as much noise as you want alright?” Harry’s laid his head on Louis’ side now and opens his mouth to extend his tongue and let it fall on Louis’ nipple before sucking it in once the boy gasps. “I know how noisy you are babe.” Harry’s sucking the bud into his mouth now and immediately Louis begins to moan, little soft sounds falling from his lips and the sound of them make Harry suck harder until he’s tugging the hardening nub away from Louis’ body and further into his mouth.

 

“Ah – ah, H-Harry, Haz, fu-uck,” Louis’ certainly not holding back and he’s moaning obscenely at how good Harry feels.

 

“Like this Lou? Like me waking you up like this?” Harry’s biting now, his teeth nipping in gently and his eyes flitting between his boyfriend’s face and the now reddening skin of his nipple.

 

“Yes, so good, feels so good Hazz-aahhh” Louis’ voice trails off into a long moan when Harry seems suddenly intent on seeing how much he can twist the nub with his teeth.

 

Harry releases the blood red hard nipple form his mouth and licks over it once as if trying to soothe the angry skin, before sitting up and just looking down over Louis’ body that is naked and gorgeously bronzed.

 

“Sit up for me love, wanna shower with you,” Harry is already undoing the lead that’s been keeping Louis attached to the bed and immediately tugs the still horizontal boy along with him; not caring that Louis hadn’t sat up yet and he can hear him choke as the collar pulls at his neck.

 

Harry pulls them both into the shower stall and positions Louis directly under the spray before shortening his lead and fixing it to the hook that’s built into the wall at waist height. This means that Louis is bent over, bum stuck out naked and so _so_ inviting, head down at just the perfect height to suck Harry’s cock and if Harry wants to, which he obviously does, he can squeeze behind his boyfriend and fuck right into him.

 

“Love you Haz,” Louis’ raspy voice is quiet against the sound of the water bouncing against the shower walls but Harry hears him and his heart physically pains him with how he feels about Louis.

 

“Love you too Boo,” He presses his lips to the skin at the nape of Louis’ neck and nuzzles his way through the dampening soft feather like hair that he loves so much.

 

Once he’s breathed in enough of Louis to satisfy his craving for at least a minute or two, Harry begins to wash himself, collecting the soap and running it over his body, gathering suds along his skin. He ignores Louis completely but he knows he’s watching every move he makes, he can feel the blue burning into him as he grazes the soap along his pecs, down his impressive recent addition of abs until he reaches his cock which is hard and full and standing tall against his belly.

 

Harry doesn’t bite back the moan he makes as he lathers his cock with suds and water, he tilts his head back until it’s resting on the glass behind him and he lifts his other hand from where it’s been hanging loose at his side to twist at his own nipple; hardening the nub between his thumb and index finger until it’s a hard peak.

 

“Wish this was you Lou, wish you were d-doing this,” Harry whimpers as he unconsciously tugs at his nipple and cock in tandem, “Feels so good, so good, and all you’re doing is watching.” Harry blinks, closes his eyes and keeps them shut for a few minutes before jerking them open and drinking in Louis’ bent over form and flushed face.

 

Harry stops, lets both hands drop from where they’ve been playing with himself and instead threads his right one through Louis’ now soaked hair. He tugs him forward, as much as he can with what he’s left of the lead, until the boy’s panting and open mouth is hovering just above his hard dick. With his left he takes hold of himself and Louis needs no instruction for he takes Harry into his mouth, opening himself as much as he can to allow Harry to fuck passed the back of his throat.

 

Louis can’t help but swallow around the cock that’s intruding in his mouth and throat and he knows from the whimper that comes from his boyfriend that every movement of the gulp has been felt.

 

Harry fucks into him, thrusting his hips forward gently and tugging at Louis’ hair to get him to take as much of him as is physically possible.

 

“S-so fucking good Louis, fuck, gonna cum, fuckfuckfuuuuuck,” It doesn’t take long for Harry to explode into Louis’ mouth, he feels every shudder jump through him, his dick twitching as the cum pulses into his lover, his boy, who’s taking it; just bent over and happily taking whatever Harry gives him.

 

Once Harry feels his dick stop twitching and he’s refreshed his memory of what Louis looks like when he’s swallowing his cum he pulls away and just watches as Louis rolls his tongue over his lips as if to ensure he had not lost any of Harry’s cum.

 

“P-please Hazza, so good, please,” And Louis normally doesn’t beg; he thinks it’s unbecoming of a person but he’s always happy to beg Harry. He wants to please his boyfriend and make him happy but he can feel his own hard cock jutting into his tummy from where he’s bent over and he knows that he’s made Harry happy and he has permission to talk so he doesn’t see any reason why he can’t ask politely.

 

“Please what baby?” Harry doesn’t reprimand him either so perhaps the rule today is that Louis simply has to be as noisy as possible and he can ask for anything and everything; after all, he’s sure that if, more like when, Harry becomes exasperated of him talking he’ll just gag him with something.

 

“Please, will you let me cum today?” Louis’ hands are just dangling limply by his sides and Harry can’t help but to caress one of his own down Louis’ spine and plant a smack on the arse cheek he finds at the bottom.

 

“Maybeeeee,” Harry drawls as he cups handfuls of Louis’ plump bum between his fingers, blunt nails digging into the flesh and squeezing the cheeks away from each other. “Best bum I’ve ever seen on you, did you know that Boo?”

 

“Y-yes Haz, yours, all yours,” Louis’ concentrating so much on getting his words out that he is taken aback when Harry slips a finger into the rim of his hole.

 

“Like that babe?” Harry’s teasing the finger around the edge of his hole now, up and down and along his crack before saying, using his firm voice that never fails to reduce Louis to a quivering mess, “What about _this_?” That’s the only warning Louis receives before Harry plunges two fingers in to him and immediately starts to scissor them together and apart, stretching Louis open and Louis wants to rock back, take more of them in but he can’t. So he just tenses the muscles in his thighs and takes it; bent over as Harry fucks into him with his fingers.

 

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, lowering his face until his lips are puckered against Louis’ back and his cock, which isn’t fully hard again yet so it’s just dangling gently and resting on Louis’ hair. Harry realises that if he squeezes his legs together he can lock Louis’ head between his legs and that seems like quite a pleasant idea; so he does exactly that and relishes the way Louis moans as the slight movement catches his lead and pulls his collar taught.

 

Harry continues to push his fingers into Louis’ hole and he’s curling them now, letting them drag against the walls and filthy moans are spilling from Louis’ face from where it’s trapped between Harry’s milky thighs.

 

“F-f-fuck, Haz, please can I cum? I, fuck, I’m gonna cum, you’regonnamakemecum, pleasepleaseplease H-ah-az,” Louis’ trembling and he can’t lower his head, he wants to drop it but he can’t thanks to his collar and lead, he can only stand there bent over with the weight of Harry’s cock and balls resting upon his hair and it ought to be humiliating; to be in this position… But it isn’t; he loves it, he lives for this and he knows that it doesn’t just make him happy but it pleases Harry too and anything that pleases Harry is something that Louis is more than happy to do.

 

“Yes, you can babe, cum for me, just off my fingers” Harry’s pumping his fingers in and out now and Louis’ so close, his dick is so hard and bouncing off his tummy with every thrust of Harry’s long fingers. All it takes is for Harry to add a third and Louis’ gone; the orgasm makes him shake and tremble and his dick is pulsing it’s cum onto his tummy and it’s so strong that it makes him squeeze his eyes shut and hold his breath. He literally forgets to breathe as he rides out the pleasure.

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Is the only word Louis can manage to make when he finally regains his senses and remembers to breathe.

 

“Like that Louis? Like me making you cum just using my fingers? I think that makes you a little _slut_ ” Harry’s pulled his fingers out now but he is content to keep toying with Louis because he lets them trail down and under Louis’ bum so that they can stroke the velvety flesh of Louis’ balls where they’re hanging between his spread legs.

 

“Yours, your slut, just for you Harry, all yours,” Louis’ trying to not to yelp from the oversensitivity; after all, he’s just glad that Harry’s letting him cum today.

 

Harry doesn’t answer and just lets his finger roll around Louis’ soft balls one more time before pulling away completely and undoing the knot of Louis’ lead to enable him to pull his boyfriend in to an upright position. Ignoring Louis completely he begins to wash the boy, lathering soap all over his body, letting his fingers drag along the skin and he crouches down so that he can wash the tanned legs before him.

 

He stands back tall; his lanky form just breathing over Louis who’s looking at him, transfixed blue eyes peering through long dark wet clumped lashes.

 

“Foot” Harry orders and Louis takes a moment to steady his balance before raising his right foot and offering it to Harry.

 

Harry smiles, takes the foot and washes it, allowing his fingers to tickle over the sole and between the delicate toes; he grins when Louis giggles and instinctively tries to shy away. He washes the foot, wetting his lips with his tongue before dropping it and requesting the other. He repeats the action with that and he leans forward to suck a bite into Louis’ neck; the older boy stretching his head back to offer as much flesh as he can.

 

“Good boy,” Harry pulls back to admire the bruise he’s left on Louis, “You happy I let you cum today?”

 

“Yes, thank you Hazzy, thank you thank you,” Louis’ back on two feet and his hands are clutched into little fists by his sides as if it is the only way to control them from flitting over Harry.

 

“You’re welcome baby,” Harry pecks his lips once, twice before pulling back once more and leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Today, it’s just me and my favourite boy, my best boy and you and me both know that boys have cocks. Just like the one between your legs,” Harry’s groping him; palm pressing into his shaft and smirking when Louis moans. “So we’re going to play with yours all day long, gonna see how many times we can get you to cum in one day.” Harry laughs when Louis’ eyes widen and he moans some more; already becoming hard in Harry’s clutch.

 

Harry just runs his hand along Louis; dancing his fingers along the vein that’s proudly standing out on the underside before trailing down between his balls and teasing back at his hole. Over and over again he moves, changing the movement of his fingers to keep Louis on his toes; sometimes he drags his nails and sometimes he’ll stop; just for a second because he can never get used to the way Louis gasps.

 

Louis’ hard and full again and he’s sensitive but it feels _so_ good and Harry doesn’t offer him any warning, except there’s maybe an evil twinkle of his eye before he lets one of his fingers flick right into the underside of the head of his cock and he’s gasping and moaning uncontrollably as the cum spurts out of him weakly.

 

Harry’s smirking when Louis finally opens his eyes again, “That’s two.”

 

And then the shower’s being set off and Harry’s leaving; Louis just standing there collar and lead binding him to the wall of the shower stall.

 

Louis is left to stand there while Harry potters around, drying himself off with a warm fluffy towel before sashaying away only to return what feels like hours later with a pair of the skimpiest white boxers on.

 

“Let’s get you out of there now love,” Harry leans in and reaches around behind Louis to fumble with the lead knot before tugging him out of the stall. He lets the lead drop to the floor and leaves Louis to stand alone once more; his naked body flushed and dripping with beads of shimmering water.

 

Harry brushes his teeth, washes his face and then retrieves Louis’ lead and tugging him over to brush _his_ teeth and wash _his_ face.

 

“Not going to towel you dry today sweetheart, come on now,” Harry finishes his tasks and leads Louis along behind him, through the house and the slighter boy just pads along behind him; happily going wherever he is taken.

 

Outside the sun is shining and there aren’t many clouds filling the sky. Harry doesn’t speak, just pulls Louis along until they reach their two deckchairs. He instructs Louis to lie down and then feeds the end of the lead through the bar that sits at the back of the recliner.

 

Louis bites his lip as Harry strokes a hand down his chest between his nipples, and then, seemingly out of nowhere Harry pulls two short chords of rope. He feeds these through the arm rests and binds them to each one so that Louis is fixed in the recliner.

 

“Time for you to work on that tan of yours, get all sun-kissed and brown for me; just like a pretty boy should be.” Harry’s checking the knots; making sure they’re not too tight but they’re not too loose either for him to escape (not that Louis ever would.)

 

Harry leaves him once again, the beads of water beginning to dry on his body as the sun shines down upon his naked form.

 

Time passes and Louis can do nothing but lie in the sun and after a while he closes his eyes and relishes the warm glow that’s spreading through him. He hears the returning feet and just as he goes to blink his eyes open against the bright light of the sun there’s an object, feels a little like one of those sleeping masks being fitted over his head. He can’t see now and Harry’s pinching one of his nipples; fingers digging in tight and pulling. And it’s only when Louis’ brain catches up and the hand trails down to his dick that he realises; maybe this isn’t Harry at all.

 

**

 

Harry watches, biting his lower lip as Louis jerks; seemingly realised that it’s not Harry touching him at all. They’d discussed fantasies one night, a few weeks ago on tours when Louis had told him that he loved being submissive with Harry, he loved Harry controlling him and having the power over him but that he was also into the idea of Harry letting others use him. Cum on him, in him, fuck him until he’s sore and crying and not stopping; not relinquishing the power and control over him even after he’s a sobbing quivering mess.

 

But Harry’s jealous and possessive; he wants to please Louis and do whatever he can to make his boy happy. So he came up with this idea; giving Louis what he wants but not allowing Louis to know exactly who’s being allowed to play with him and likewise; whoever is playing with him is not allowed to speak.

 

Harry wants a little momento though; he thinks he’s more than permitted to have a little keepsake of someone having their way with his boy so he starts clicking a few photos, each picture that falls from the Polaroid shows the progression of Louis’ pleasure. His lips falling open, his wrists tugging at their bonds, his head tilting forward and back and side to side as little gasps fall from his lips, his cock thickening in the hand that’s twisting its way along his cock and his nipples hardening with the blood that’s rising to their surface as they’re played with.

 

Louis cums with a moan and a gasp and there’s not much spurting from him but his cock still twitches with the sensation and Harry manages to click the shutter at just the right time to capture his friend pressing a kiss to the tip of Louis’ shaft; smirking that grin of his when Louis’ dick jerks at the touch.

 

No words are spoken between Harry and his friend as the latter walks away from Louis and thanks Harry by pressing a kiss to his temple; and then he’s leaving and Harry approaches Louis. As he moves he’s clicking the shutter, collecting photos of Louis coming back down to Earth after his third orgasm of the day.

 

He’s standing over Louis now and he wants to assert his possession of the boy after there’s been someone else’s hands touching him so he straddles Louis’ hips and lowers his lips and they kiss languidly; Harry’s heart filling with happiness at the soft sigh Louis makes when he recognises the familiar lips.

 

“Good boy, such a pretty boy,” Harry murmurs and heaves himself off and starting to untie the knots at his wrists. “Turn over for me love,” Harry helps push Louis so that he’s now lying on his stomach and then he ties his wrists once more; each one fixed to sit on the armrest.

 

Harry takes a few more photos, walking around Louis’ form until he’s sure he’s captured every angle and then he smacks down both of his hands onto Louis’ firm plump arse cheeks; laughing with glee at the whimper Louis makes when his still sensitive cock is jutted into the seat beneath his hips.

 

Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to cum again; his cock is sore and it must be red because it really hurts now; especially now that it’s trapped between his body and the sun chair.

 

He tries to lift his hips to relieve the pressure on his trapped cock and he can hear that bloody camera being clicked so he knows that Harry is still close by. He doesn’t expect the spanks that fall on his arse and jiggle his pert cheeks however when he’s lifting his hips up. The smacks just send him flying back forwards and the tip of his dick presses in harshly to the recliner; making him gasp and shudder.

 

Eventually Harry seems to deem that he’s exhausted this particular game and the smacks stop and the camera shutter is no longer heard and Louis takes the chance to regain his breath.

 

He lets his eyes close, deciding there’s no point in having them open to just look at the blindfold covering his eyes, and when he’s not played with anymore he drifts away, body and mind falling asleep; totally oblivious to Harry’s plans.

 

**

 

It’s the feeling of a cock pushing in to him that jolts Louis awake and he cries out; unable to catch the sound as it spills from his lips. There’s a muffled laugh and Louis is unable to distinguish who it belongs to; but he’s positive that it isn’t Harry which means that it’s someone else fucking into him. Someone else is having a go at his arse and it’s not Harry and the thought makes Louis panic and he’s whining, trying to escape the intrusion but there’s no where for him to go and he just ends up thrusting his hips and cock into the cushion seating of the deckchair.

 

“Harry? Harry? Haz? Please? Hazzy!” Louis’ crying, sobbing and he wants his Harry, _needs_ his Harry.

 

“Shh, babe, shhh, you’re okay, you just have to be a good boy for me today love, you can do that yeah? Such a pretty boy,” The sound of Harry’s slow spoken voice in his ear immediately calms Louis and he stops fighting, letting his whole body go limp and pliant as he feels Harry’s lips mouth at his earlobe. The mystery cock is now fully in him and he feels the weight of someone sitting between his spread legs. He has no time to catch his breath as the person starts fucking into him, pulling out only to shove their way back in to his hole, it’s the combination of Harry biting his lips into the skin just behind Louis’ ear at the same time as the cock brushes his prostate that makes Louis mewl.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck,” Louis moans as the little ball of pleasure within his hole is pounded relentlessly and despite the pain he feels his cock is hardening. He can’t cum, he surely can’t, and it actually can’t be possible to have anything left to spill. Alas, his body has other ideas and after Harry’s licked and sucked and bitten his way around Louis’ ear and the secret person has sufficiently pummelled his hole he feels himself cry out as his cock shakes and there can’t be more than a drop or two of cum that spills from him.

 

“Such a good boy for me, so so good for me,” Harry tugs Louis’ earlobe once more with his teeth and then he and the mystery person leave him; his sixth sense telling him that he’s alone.

 

Harry gives Louis time to recover whilst taking a couple more photos; making sure to focus on his fucked open hole.

 

Then he unties Louis’ wrists and tugs them snug behind his back before binding them together and undoing his lead to pull the stumbling boy to his feet.

 

“That’s four,” Harry pats his overly sensitive dick once before hovering his lips right over Louis’ and continuing; “And it’s not even lunchtime yet love.”


End file.
